Happy Birthday, Edward
by AvaGrace91
Summary: My own take on a cliche story line. Bella decides to take Edward out for his birthday, but a terrible accident ruins the night. Edward/Bella fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have read many cliché car accident stories on this site, and I decided to have a go at my own version. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"Oh, Alice!" I gasped, unzipping the protective cover to the dress she had bought for me. My hand automatically went for the tag to see how much she had spent, fearing the worst. I frowned, noticing that she had cut off the price. Nothing got past her.

My eyes drifted again over the lovely light blue dress, a thick white sash tied around the middle. It had exceeded my expectations; I had asked Alice earlier in the week to choose a simple yet formal dress for me, begging her not to make it too extravagant. Tonight I was taking Edward out for his birthday.

Alice had sworn not to think about it to keep the surprise, although I hadn't filled her in on much. We were only going to Port Angeles for dinner, but I still wanted him to be caught off guard. It was a perfect, warm, rain-free day- absolutely ideal for our reservations aboard The Victoria, a small luxury ship that served a rather expensive dinner as it cruised around the harbor. Each ticket had cost me $120, about a month's paycheck for working at the Newton's store. I was praying Edward enjoyed himself tonight.

Glancing at the clock, a knot formed in my stomach when I saw that I had only a few minutes to get ready before I had to be at the Cullen's house to pick Edward up. I ran around the house as I got ready, phone glued to my ear as I left Charlie a detailed voicemail about the meatloaf in the fridge and the plans for tonight. After ten minutes I was rumbling down the road towards the Cullen's dense driveway. The dinner-cruise tickets were safely in my bag.

Alice met me as I pulled up to the house, an unreadable look on her face.

"Bella…don't hate me. I couldn't help it! It's only so difficult to come up with different things to think about when he cheats so much!" She wailed, pulling me into a hug.

"Alice, it's fine. Seriously. I'm just ready to get there," I said, patting her back. Behind her I saw the door opened and my heart fluttered. Alice giggled to herself as she flounced back into the house, lightly pushing Edward as she passed him. He completely knocked the wind out of me.

Because it was such a lovely day, the sun caught his hair brilliantly, bringing out the auburn tint. He had a smile playing on the corner of his lips, captivating much of my attention. So much, in fact, that I barely noticed how dazzling he looked in his pale blue button-down and khaki trousers. So, Alice must have color-coordinated us.

"Hey," was all I managed to squeak out, taking his hand.

"You look stunning. I don't need any more presents," he grinned, fingertips lightly running along the white sash I had haphazardly tied in my haste before I left. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me more snugly against his chest as his cool arms retied the bow on my back.

"Thanks," I breathed, kissing his jaw as I tried to pull us toward my truck. He snickered and opened my door, his hand bracing me as I tried to be slightly more lady-like in my dress as I hiked up into the drivers seat.

"Okay, you know that I know that you know," I began, reaching into my purse for the tickets, "and I don't care. Today is your birthday and I wanted to do something special."

His brow creased as he read the tickets, then his blazing eyes met mine. He looked unhappy. My heart suddenly dropped into my stomach. Was he not into this? I thought for sure he would have enjoyed himself.

"Bella…you spent too much." Oh. Was that it? I instantly felt better.

"Edward, I love you. You always do too much for me; I thought that this would be something I could at least do for you." My truck groaned as I accelerated a bit faster as we entered the highway towards Port Angeles.

"It's a marvelous idea. I just wish you had let me pay," his hand reached out and stroked mine, his thumb slowly rubbing circles.

"Nonsense," I smiled. We rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Not once did he complain about my truck's pace as the cars zoomed around us. Every now and then he'd change the radio station or kiss my hand.

Once we pulled up to the ship, I couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp. The sleek little ship was pulled right up to a dock. Hundreds of twinkling lights glimmered from the top deck, and the windows shone with a delicate golden glow. We were escorted onto the boat and to a private table in the back of the stunning dining room. I gulped as we passed a jazz band playing in front of a wooden dance floor, and crystal chandeliers hung gracefully above the room. Our table faced a vast stretch of windows that reflected the lights from the ship in the glassy black water.

After I finished eating, Edward asked me if I wanted to dance. If it wasn't his birthday I would have outwardly refused, but tonight I decided to have a good attitude. Taking a shaky breath, we joined several other couples slow dancing to the soft jazz music. Resting my head on his shoulder I allowed him to lead; he spun us ever so slowly I nearly forgot we were dancing. The song ended and the other couples clapped enthusiastically. I smiled and looked up at Edward. He was positively beaming.

The next song played was L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole, which caused me to laugh out loud. Edward shot me a perplexed look, taking me again into his arms.

"This song was in the beginning of that movie The Parent Trap. When the parents were on the cruise ship!" I laughed, slightly embarrassed that I had even noticed the irony.

"How terribly cliché," Edward laughed, kissing me lightly. We kept dancing, and every time "V is very very, extraordinary…E is even more than anyone that you adore," came up, he would sing it softly in my ear. The song ended to scattered applause as Edward took my hand and led us to the top deck.

After talking for a while in the warm summer breeze on the deck then returning to our table for dessert, the ship had made its return voyage back and it was time for us to leave. I stifled a yawn as we walked down the landing towards the truck. Edward had his hand wrapped tightly around mine, his eyes meeting mine as he shot me a dazzling smile.

"This has been quite possibly my favorite birthday. And I have many to choose from," he chuckled, opening my door for me, "are you sure you wouldn't rather have me drive?"

"Nah, it should only take us an hour and a half with it being so late." As we got on the stretch of highway headed back to Forks, rain began to patter into the roof of the truck. With my windshield wipers swishing back and forth as fast as they could, it was still slightly more difficult to navigate.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Edward asked anxiously, his cell phone suddenly vibrating. It was in his coat pocket, which I was wearing.

"Hang on, I'll get it. Hold the steering wheel for me," The stupid phone was deep in his pocket, and as soon as I managed to pull it out we were suddenly swerving across the dark and slippery highway.

In less than a second, a car from the next lane over had drifted over. Edward had yanked the steering wheel to the far left, causing us to collide with another truck traveling adjacent to us. The world suddenly disappeared and everything became very, very black.

**SPOILER**

**No, Bella did not die. I'd appreciate a review…wait for the next chapter, it should be up later tonight or early tomorrow morning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my two reviewers: Kerry Marie and Jake1212**

**One more chapter to come! Enjoy!**

Edward's POV

"Bella, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" She didn't look too tired, but we had been aboard the Victoria for a good three hours. She smiled and shook her head, focused on the road. As the rain really starting to come down, Bella raised her windshield wipers to their highest power, which nearly drowned out the sound of the truck groaning. My cell phone began buzzing, and I realized it was in my coat I had leant to Bella. I glanced over at her, not wanting to obstruct her vision to grab the stupid phone. More than likely it was just Alice letting me know that Charlie was anxious to have Bella home early.

"Hang on, I'll get it. Hold the steering wheel for me." She muttered. As I reached over with one hand, I noticed through the pouring rain a car inching farther and farther into our lane. With only a split second to assess the direness of the situation, I took in the rather large truck beside us and white van a few meters behind us. There was no way to avoid a collision with Bella's foot on the gas and mere seconds to react. If I didn't do anything, the car drifting into our lane would impact Bella's side. If I somehow managed to pull the car towards the truck adjacent to us, then we might seriously harm whoever was driving it. However, I knew what I'd decide in milliseconds.

As swiftly as I could I pulled the steering wheel towards me with one arm and pulled Bella's face to my chest with the other. She never even screamed, more than likely too shocked to even realize what was happening. I had just enough time to wrap both of my arms around her in a steel embrace and straighten my back as we collided into the navy blue Chevrolet truck. It was enough of an impact to cause the Chevy to rotate in front of us as we continued to ram into it, both vehices screeching to a halt. My window was smashed open and shards of glass covered the interior of the car. The Chevy was billowing smoke, which sparked a new wave of panic due to a possible explosion from either vehicle.

However, all I could zero in on was my Bella. Her hands were knotted in my shirt, her head heavy against my chest. She was unconscious, but I nearly laughed with relief when I heard her steady heartbeat. Clutching her gingerly to me, I tried to pry my door open. It was completely dented in, and although I could have probably wrenched it open, I didn't want to risk anything. Her door was much easier to exit from as I held her to my chest, trying not to jostle her in any way as I laid her down by the side of the road far from the scene of the accident. The white van that had been behind us had managed to stop in time and two men were making their way towards us. Though they were still pretty far back, I could make out one of them placing a 9-1-1 call.

"Bella! Oh god, Bella, if you can hear me, please open your eyes! _Please!_" My hands frantically ran through her hair, searching for any bumps or cuts. I winced as I pulled out a thin shard of glass near her neck, praying it hadn't gone in too deep. Her mouth was slightly open, and I could have sworn I saw it twitch. For some reason I felt the urge to breathe in massive amounts of air, which was strange for my body. Fear was taking over my senses as my hands started shaking. _She wasn't waking up!_

"Hey! You alright?" Someone was yelling at me. I didn't answer, my breathing still erratic. A big burly man emerged from the truck we had collided into, making his way over to us. With one large hand he held my shoulder and crouched down next to me. Trying to control myself, I turned to face him.

"Please, sir, I'm glad you're okay, but if you could just give her a little room…she's not waking up…" My voice cracked. I lost it. Although I couldn't physically cry, I felt sobs wracking my body. Bella's skin didn't feel warm. I could still hear her heartbeat, but that was the only sign I had that she was alive.

"I'm fine, truck ain't though, but that's not important. Who was ridin' shotgun?"

"I was in the passenger seat. She was driving," I managed to say, running my hand up and down the side of her neck_. If only I had insisted on driving!_

The wail of distant sirens caused my frozen heart to leap, thankful that at least she could be properly cared for. I sensed the man get up and walk towards the two others. Hopefully that godforsaken ambulance would hurry up. Gazing at her face, I prayed to every deity I had ever heard of and silently begged for her to wake up. For her to be okay, for her to give me some sign that nothing was wrong.

My hair stood on end when I saw her head turn slightly away from me, and then she whimpered the most pitiful noise I had ever heard in my entire existence, something between a sign and a moan. It took everything in me to not wrap her in my arms that instant.

"Oh, Bella! Please open your eyes for me. Please, everything is going to be alright. I just need you to open your eyes, love," I said desperately, my hands finding hers and rubbing them frantically. The ambulance was almost here.

Her long dark eyelashes fluttered for a moment, then revealed her beautiful brown eyes. She slowly sat up and my hand instantly went to the small of her back, making sure she was supported. Her chest rose and fell more quickly as she took in her surroundings. Glass sparkled where four ugly black tire marks now adorned the road. No longer was it raining profusely, but instead drizzling. My heart ached at the shock she must have felt.

Her lovely face crumpled as she reached for me. I pulled her into my arms and she sobbed. Her face was buried in my chest, her hands shaky around my waist. It took me a moment to realize she wasn't crying, she was hyperventilating.

"Shh, sweet Bella! Breathe, love, breathe! It's all right! I'm so sorry," I tried soothing, but she didn't stop. The sound of the sirens brought on a new round of hysteria as the EMTs tried to pry Bella from my grasp to check her out. She was having none of it, despite my gentle urging.

"Look, we really need to get her into the ambulance and make sure she doesn't have any hidden injuries sustained during the accident," one technician urged, motioning for the others to put the stretcher away. I nodded and picked her up, carefully stepping up into the ambulance as one EMT pulled out a clipboard. The burly man whom we had collided with was already back there being looked at by someone else. The doors were slammed shut as we made our way to the hospital.

"Her name?" A thin, grey-haired man asked me as Bella allowed one woman to check her out. Her right hand, however, was holding tightly to mine. Her knuckles were white.

"Isabella Marie Swan. We live in Forks. I can give you her father's number, he's the chief of police," I said quickly, also paying rapt attention to Bella's evaluation from the EMT. It deeply concerned me that she still hadn't said a word, despite the woman's mild questioning.

I could read the man's mind and could tell he was going to ask to check me out. Knowing an issue might arise if he found no heartbeat, I kept him busy with details of the accident, fabricating most of it. Once we finally got to Olympic Medical Center, Bella's face was still incredibly pale. I knew what was about to happen and grabbed a trashcan just in time for her to empty the contents of her stomach. I held her hair back as she continued to dry heave, glad that we were finally at the hospital.

**Don't you just love Edward POV's in general? Please review this chapter, one last chapter to come. It should be up by tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV again**

"Hello there, Isabella. I'm Dr. Wallace. We just got your x-rays back; it doesn't look like anything's broken. How are you feeling?" The doctor's bronze glasses reflected the bright light from the fluorescents when he pulled his stool up right next to me. Edward and I had been shuffled into this tiny, rather ugly room as we waited for Charlie and Carlisle to show up. Edward had refused to be seen by any of the nurses, his intimidating glare causing most of them to back off and focus their attention on me.

How was I feeling? Shocked, terrified, embarrassed, but mostly sickeningly guilty for putting Edward (and all of the Cullens) in such a precarious situation. Nothing physically hurt, but I had a hard time keeping my body from shaking. "Um, I'm fine. A little…shaken up, I guess. It's my fault it happened, I should have been paying better attention-"

"Nonsense, Bella," Edward said sternly from the chair next to the examining table I sat sitting on, "there was no way to avoid the accident. You heard that there was another vehicle entering our lane?"

"Oh yes indeed, it says that on the accident report. How awful of circumstances there had to be a car running parallel to you. At least everyone is all right. The other man, Mr. Coonley, is doing just fine." Dr. Wallace smiled, standing up and patting my hand. There was a high-pitched beeping noise and Edward rolled his eyes, obviously impatient. His face looked far too intense to give me any comfort that we were both okay.

"Oh dear, it seems I better get moving. This rain has been causing so many accidents tonight! When your father gets here, Isabella, just have him talk with one of the nurses. You're good to go, I think your body is just trying to handle the shock. Take care, both of you. And Edward, tell your father I said hello." Edward nodded and stood up, shaking his hand. Once he had left, Edward turned to me.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your birthday." I whispered, avoiding his eyes. I felt terrible. And pathetically guilty that he had to come to my rescue again. Tears pooled up in my eyes and my face burned. This was supposed to be a special night for the both of us.

I felt his cool arms wrap around me snugly, his hands rubbing up and down my back. He didn't say anything, which was almost worse than having him tell me what I deserved to hear. The tears broke free, falling down my face as I started bawling. It was completely involuntary. When there was a knock on the door I pulled away, sniffling as I wiped my face on the sleeve of Edward's jacket. Crap. Bad idea, now I ruined that, too.

"Bells? It's me. Can I come in?" Charlie's exhausted voice still managed to boom from outside the room. Edward opened the door and let him and Carlisle inside. Fear gripped my

"Hey Dad. I'm fine. Edward's fine. The guy we hit is fine. I just want to go home." My voice cracked on the last word, allowing Charlie to awkwardly hug me with one arm as my face was smashed into his rough leather jacket. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I can't lose you Bells. Please, _please_ pay better attention next time you drive. I've seen some terrible accidents before, and you must have just gotten lucky."

As he released me, I instantly went to Edward's side. Gripping my hand firmly, he wound his arm through mine. My body was beginning to feel sore, and as we made our way out to where the cruiser and Carlisle's car were parked Edward had allowed me to lean against his side.

Charlie opened the passenger door, then made his way into the drivers seat. There was a long awkward moment when no one moved. Carlisle was seated in his car, looking expectedly at Edward.

"Bella, you alright? Hop in, honey. Edward should ride with Dr. Cullen. You can see each other tomorrow." Charlie said, looking at Edward, then at me, and then settling on Carlisle. He was beginning to look irritated.

"Come on Edward. Bella will be fine," Carlisle said quietly, his face unreadable. Edward looked down at me, his eyes boring into mine. Slowly he released his hand, despite the fact that I was trying to hold on tightly.

"Dad, I want to ride with Edward," I said, angry that Charlie was trying to separate us. I went into survival mode. I needed Edward. Right now, being away from him sounded like the absolute worst scenario.

"Bella, don't make me drag you into this car. I don't know if you're in shock or what, but right now I'm exhausted and would like to get in bed before two am. Say goodbye to Edward." I wanted to slap him in the face. Charlie had been giving Edward crap for so long and had no idea that he had just saved his only child from being sandwiched between two deathtraps.

"I'm eighteen years old, Dad. Ground me if you want, but right now-"

"Chief Swan, would it be alright if I rode in your car? Carlisle can just pick me up once we arrive. It's obvious that Bella is a little traumatized right now." Edward was beginning to lose his cool, I could sense the frustration radiating off him.

"Good god, Bella. Get in the car. Carlisle, I'm sorry for the way she's acting," my face flushed with anger when he said that, "but would you mind picking him up? I would take him home but I have to get up really early tomorrow-"

"Absolutely not. That is perfectly fine with me. Get some rest, both of you." Carlisle's firm but comforting voice made Charlie's sound harsh and unreasonable. Instead of getting into the passenger side, I slammed that door shut and crawled into the back. Edward scooted in next to me, not even allowing me a second before he reached over and buckled my seatbelt. Charlie didn't say a word to us the entire ride back, instead chatting over his radio with some of the cops dealing with my abandoned truck and arranging what to do with it.

"Thanks for riding with me." I muttered, playing with his hand in my lap. With my fingertips I traced his palm, wishing we were alone so I could reach out and hold him.

"Such a small request. I won't leave your side, love," he whispered so quietly I barely caught it, taking his other hand and placing it over mine. Once we pulled up to the house, Charlie slammed his door shut and walked straight into the house without looking back. Edward helped me out, kissing me softly on the forehead before crushing me to his chest.

"I'll be in your room as soon as Carlisle drives by," he said, walking me up to the house. I felt anxious the moment he left, rushing through my shower and getting ready for bed as quickly as possible. As soon as I finished and was about to start worrying why he hadn't already arrived, my window opened and Edward stepped through.

He held his arms out to me as nearly tripped over to him, burying my face into his chest and allowing his kisses along the top of my head to soothe me. In a flash he had me tucked into bed, choosing to lie next to me. With one hand he smoothed my hair back and with the other he traced my lips with his finger, his eyes blazing despite the darkness in my room.

"Thank you," I whispered, trying to scoot closer to him. He chuckled, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"For what, exactly?"

"Oh, you know, just saving my life. Again." I leaned forward and kissed him, sighing blissfully as he gently kissed me back.

"Never in my life had I been more terrified than tonight. When you weren't waking up. Well… actually that's not true, I was equally as panicked when you decided to run off and fight a bloodthirsty vampire all by yourself."

"Mmhm. Sorry 'bout that." I yawned, snuggling closer to Edward and kissing his neck. His arms pulled me close to him and I finally began drifting off, wishing the feeling of trepidation would dissolve from the pit of my stomach.

**One more chapter to come! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV – Last chapter! Hope it ends well!**

As usual, she smelled lovely. Her hair was lightly scented with the sweet smell of her shampoo, and her pajamas smelled like clean linens. The only different scent was the plastic-gauze smell of the bandage over the cut on her neck from the glass, but I could deal with that.

It was unusually dark tonight; not even the stars shone. How strange to think it was my 105th birthday. I couldn't help but smile blissfully as I thought of how hard Bella had tried to surprise me. Of course I was going to find out, it was simply impossible to avoid reading Alice's mind when she had the vision of us dancing on the ship. I did have to thank her, however, for picking out the striking pale blue dress Bella had worn. However, it was difficult to ignore the thoughts of the middle-aged men once they had caught their second glance at her. I cringed at the thought.

She stirred, which broke my reverie. Her hand inched up my chest, sending an inescapable shiver through me. Her fingers reached the collar of my shirt and she sighed contentedly, leaving her hand there.

I remembered how lucky I was to have her here in my arms at this very moment. If I hadn't reacted quickly enough, or if by chance one of the trucks had flipped, I might have lost her. Lost the only thing that gave my life meaning anymore. There was no way I could blame Charlie for being upset. He knew there was something fishy about the accident, and knew that it would not have happened if Bella hadn't insisted on taking me out for my birthday.

All two hundred and forty dollars she had spent on the tickets were back into her makeshift piggybank under her mattress. When she found it she'd probably be upset with me, but I didn't care. If I could I'd even replace the hunk of ancient metal that was now being lugged off to the junkyard with a brand new car, but she'd never allow me to.

Smiling down at her, I couldn't help tighten my hold around her waist. Much to my delight, she sighed my name. Even after spending many nights with her in this room, any time she spoke my name in her sleep my frozen heart jolted with adoration.

However, after a few minutes of daydreaming I noticed that a frown had replaced the peaceful look she usually adorned when she slept. Her breathing had increased slightly in tempo, and her brown was creased.

"Mmm…no. Edward…the car," she muttered, nearly unintelligible. Pain seared through me when I realized that she was dreaming of the accident. How I wished to wake her, but I knew she needed her sleep. She let go of my shirt and tossed her head away from me, her body coiling slightly. Rejection washed through me, although I knew she had no control over her actions in her slumber.

"Ohhh…Edward, come back." She whispered. That nearly pushed me over the edge. Was she dreaming that I had left her? Or perhaps…that I had _died_? I wished more than ever that I could read her mind, see into her nightmare.

She tossed again, kicking her blanket to the floor. She whimpered and I couldn't help but reach out and take one of her hands and stroke them, hoping it would give her comfort without disturbing her sleep.

Suddenly, without warning, she let out a guttural cry that caused the hair on my arm to stick straight up.

I sat up and gently rubbed her back, whispering her name over and over again. She sat up as her eyes flew open. She looked utterly petrified. Tears began to fall quickly down her face and my heart broke seeing her in this state.

"Tell me," I whispered, kissing a tear off her cheek and wiping the rest away with my fingertips. She looked at me peculiarly, her face unreadable. She then wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and pressed her forehead against mine.

"Bella?" I whispered again, gazing into her eyes for some clue as to what she was thinking. I could see the moisture on her eyelashes. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward, kissing me gently. If she hadn't just acted so distraught I would have returned it with a little more vigor, but she seemed to be avoiding telling me what had distressed her so much in her dream. Unwrapping her arms from my neck, I slowly pulled her away. She instead buried her head in my chest and sniffled.

"Bella, _please_ tell me. Please," I whispered again, my arms instantly wrapping around her, "was it about the accident?" She nodded into my chest and I rocked us back and forth gently, trying to soothe her.

After several moments her breathing slowed, and I wondered if she had fallen asleep again. Before I could lay her back down, she turned so her back was against my chest. I leaned against her headboard and held her snuggly in my arms. With her delicate hands, she stroked up and down my bare arms.

"It was just like the accident, except you were the one who wasn't waking up. It was strange. I didn't like it." There was a long pause. She began to pale slightly, and I could feel her body tense up.

I placed a light kiss on top of her head, encouraging her to finish.

"Then you did wake up, and you were done."

"Done?" This wasn't making sense.

"Done. Fed up. Finished with having to take care of me all the time. You just got up and walked away. It was similar to, um…" I knew what she was thinking of without her having to say it. I stiffened as I too remembered the anguish I went through leaving her alone in the forest almost a year ago.

"You know I would never-"

"No, I know Edward. This dream was a bit different. It just felt so real."

I didn't have a clue as to what to say. She dreamt I had just left her? She was still caressing my arms, and the urge to protect her from any danger was swelling inside of me.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you for my present." I kissed her temple as she laughed dryly.

"Ha! You totally knew. I tried to hard to make it a surprise." She chuckled, turning in my arms to face me. She looked dazzling, the rosy flush finally back in her cheeks. "So how does it feel, being so ancient? You're old enough to be my great-great-grandfather."

"Please. I'm seventeen." I feigned disgust, beaming as Bella chuckled to herself. She looked so lovely, I couldn't help but kiss her forehead, then her nose, and then softly her lips, reveling in the sweet taste of her mouth.

"Wow," she whispered breathlessly. I leaned down and grabbed her comforter from off the ground and wrapped it around her tightly, pulling her back onto my chest.

"Happy Birthday again. Sorry we hit a truck. I'll make it up to you next year," she sighed. Hiding my smile, I allowed my mind to drift away with thoughts of us spending another year together.

**Ahh! It's over! I'm trying to come up with another idea for a different story. Perhaps after mid-terms are over! (: Hope you all enjoyed! If you did, I'd love a review!**


End file.
